


Healing my Broken Heart

by Erikutta



Category: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich - Fandom, Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: AU, AlternateUniverse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, age gap, blowjob, gallavichendgame, mickeyiswithawomen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erikutta/pseuds/Erikutta
Summary: Ian is a teacher and eventually meets Mickey through another guy. Mickey is much younger than Ian, and he is in a long term relationship with a girl. When the two meet, the sparks ignite and thus begins an intense relationship.I suck at summaries...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how this will play out. I'm 1/4 finished with this fic and hope to update often. Not sure if this will be well received since Mickey starts off with a girl, but please stick with it. I am a very new writer, go easy on me.
> 
> UPDATE 6/8/18 I have been reworking this a bit, so I am reposting the first few chapters that include edits and a few changes. You may not notice if you already started reading this fic, but just wanted the readers to be aware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enormous thanks to Miamber01 for the suggestions, edits, help, and encouragement! Also thanks to J-Q for her support and encouragement to write.

Healing My Broken Heart

 

Six years had passed since his first day as a middle school teacher and Ian was thriving. He loved his new position in a new school district on the Northside, he was single again after an intense three year relationship, and had been dipping his toe back into dating and having casual sex. Ian had never had a great love life; he always fell hard and it wasn’t always reciprocated leading him to become needy and ended up heartbroken. Being a gay man, sex was a big part of his life, but he seemed to develop feelings more than his other gay friends. His most recent boyfriend, James, was a lot to handle. They had met through the family of a former student. Ian had become friendly with the mom and she thought that Ian and James would be a good match, so they had brought James to Open House and James left with Ian’s phone number. After an intense and passionate year together, James became possessive and jealous. Ian ended things, but James begged him to take him back, so Ian relented and they continued on and off for another few years. If James had his way, he would be with Ian permanently, but Ian knew that James was not who he was meant to be with.  
Being single left Ian with a surplus of free time and nothing to occupy it - on a whim one lazy afternoon he decided to check his alternate Facebook account that was created to keep up with former students and their families. Not having checked it in a few years, he read through a bunch of messages and low and behold, he had one from Preston from the month before. Preston was never an actual student of his, but he remembered the ‘boy’ from their brief interactions his during his first year of teaching all those years back. What a blast from the past! Preston wanted to know all about Ian and what he had been up to the last several years. The ‘boy’ shared that he was now twenty one, lived in California and played football at San Diego State. After a few emails back and forth, Preston asked Ian for his phone number. Ian pondered this for a day or two, trying to wrap his head around where this was going, but to be honest, he knew pretty quickly what Preston wanted. Ian was currently single after a string of recent hookups, he could use a fun little distraction. After all, Preston was 21 and Ian was never his actual teacher, so wasn’t too weird, right?

No sooner had Ian hit send did he receive a text message on his iPhone from an unknown number.

Preston: can I call you Ian, or should we stick with Mr. Gallagher?

Ian: You can call me Ian. I can’t believe you remember me!

Preston: of course, I always wondered about you after I left for high school

Ian: I heard you were a big football star and got a scholarship to play ball in college, good for you

Preston: yep, I’m a badass. So, you dating anyone

Ian: well, you don’t waste any time do you?

Preston: nope, well…

Ian: no, I am not dating anyone, but have an ex that hangs around sometimes

Preston: an ex, huh? I find it hard to believe you are single, you are so hot

Ian: well, thanks. So, how you like living in Cali?

Preston: it’s cool, pretty chill, can’t complain

Ian: that’s good, so glad you are going to school, so important

Preston: yeah, yeah, so when was the last time you dated

Ian: the ex and I broke up about a year ago, but you know how it can be…

Preston: yeah, man, you still fucking him

Ian: wow, you sure are forward

Preston: nah, just say what I want

Ian: not a bad quality 

Ian was really enjoying the flirtatious banter, it had been awhile since someone seemed interested in him. His enthusiasm encouraged him to tell Lip about Preston and their recent text messages.

“Ian, you do know this sounds kind of creepy?” His brother asked dryly.

“Ugh, it does, I know. But I don’t care what other people think”, Ian countered.

Ian and Preston texted and talked flirtatiously over the next several months; at one point Preston told Ian he loved him. Good grief! Rationally, Ian knew Preston wasn’t really in love with him -just had a major crush. But being the hopeless romantic that he is, developed feelings for Preston, and he knew it wouldn't end well. 

First of all, Preston currently lived in California, secondly, how would he ever have explained how they met to anyone if this really had gone anywhere? Ian didn’t need to worry for long because Preston texted less and less, then stopped calling and texting all together. At first, Ian was upset and really missed all the attention, but after a month or two, he moved on and resumed a life of Grindr dates and meaningless fucks. That was until he received a phone call from the ex boyfriend, James seven months later.

“Hey, James, what’s up?” Ian asked as he answered the phone.

“Hey, Ian, I have some bad news.”

Ian’s heart started beating fast, those aren’t words he likes to hear.

“Preston’s sister, Chloe died.” James said. He and Preston knew each other from living in the same neighborhood when they were younger. 

Fuck. Ian remembered Chloe and how close Preston was to her. “What happened to her? Ian asked.

“She was in a car wreck”, James replied.

“Oh, man. That’s terrible. I remember her from my first year of teaching. She was a really sweet kid. I wonder how Preston is doing?” Ian replied.

“No clue, but it’s all over Facebook. I thought you would want to know since you and Preston were talking last year.”

“Maybe I’ll reach out to him, offer my condolences.” Ian always wondered where he disappeared to all those months ago. “Thanks for letting me know, James. I appreciate it.”

“No problem, man. Haven’t seen you in a bit, wanna fuck soon?”

Ian let out a loud, short laugh telling James to text him later. He logged onto the alternate Facebook and peruse some people’s pages to see what info he could find. Surprisingly, he had a message from Preston. It was short, he let Ian know he was back in Chicago permanently, and asked if they could meet up. Ian replied with his cell number in case he no longer had it and offered his condolences. This time, he didn’t feel awkward, more excited to hear from him again.   
Not even a day later, Ian received a text. 

Preston: Hey there! How are you? Wanna grab a beer and catch up?

Of course Ian did. So, he replied back, casually telling him he wanted to get together.  
Ian and Preston started texting again over the next few days, mostly they caught up on what had been going on in each other's lives for the last 7 months. Preston had met someone else while he and Ian were talking, which is why he went radio silent, but it didn't work out. A week before his sister died, Preston had decided to make the big move back home to Chicago, it always had been an option for him to stay with his brother, Mickey.. He told Ian how Mickey had helped get him a job where he worked on one of the cities many construction sites. This surprised him, Ian didn’t remember Preston having a brother, curiously Ian asked him for more details.

The pair met in 7th grade history class and easily became friends. Mickey would come over after school a few nights a week often staying for dinner, and before he knew it, Mickey was at his house on a daily basis, sleeping over regularly because his dad wasn’t around much. One day, Preston and his family came home to find Mickey cold and shivering on their doorstep, his dad had not been home in days and he was starving; Mickey didn’t return home after that. In the 8th grade, Mickey was officially adopted by another family and moved to a new school district, but he and Preston would always be family.

After asking Preston to meet a few times and being rejected, Ian told Preston to call him if he ever actually wanted to meet. While Ian was anxious to meet Preston, he wasn’t so desperate to keep asking to see him. Finally, Preston got the hint and called Ian one night around 1:00 am and asked him to come and get him; he claimed he was too drunk to take the train. Ian jumped at the chance to finally get some real answers and to see Preston. Hopping in his car he was ridiculously nervous. Nervous to finally see him, nervous about the possibility of having sex after a dry spell, and nervous whether they would even have much to talk about. When Preston finally climbed into Ian’s car, he took a deep breath and just said, “Hey.” After exchanging a few pleasantries, Ian’s nerves started to settle as they made their way to the apartment.

Walking inside, Ian entered the kitchen to grab a few beers and motioned for Preston to sit on the sofa in the living room. Cracking their beers open, Preston immediately opened up more to Ian about his sister and her car accident. He hadn’t brought it up before in any detail and Ian didn’t want to upset him by asking about her. 

“They found a picture of her husband in her hand,” Preston said. “She was driving out by the airport and hit a tree. The cops wanna say it was suicide, but I can’t believe that.” 

“I’m so sorry, Preston. I can’t imagine how hard it is to lose a sibling.” Ian replied. 

“It’s so fucking hard, man. We were so close. I was moving back here to be close to her. Her husband is a Marine and is overseas, I wanted to be here for her.” Preston has tears in his eyes and his voice is thick with emotion. “I can’t believe she died two days before I was set to move back.” Looking at Ian’s lips, he took a deep breath, wiped at his eyes and proclaimed, “enough of that depressing shit.” He winked at Ian and leaned over and kissed him. 

Ian wasn’t sure how Preston could just switch gears so quickly, but the man was upset and he didn’t want to say or do anything to make things worse. So he kissed him back. It felt good, too good and he let all sense of wrong and right go right out of his head. The sex was great and they stayed up talking and fucking the rest of the night into the early morning. It was nice to finally be together in the same room after talking and texting all those months.

 

Preston left on the L the next morning promising to text Ian later that day. They quickly fell into a routine of texting daily and hanging out every week or two, but it wasn’t enough for Ian, he wanted to hang out more, he liked the companionship. About a month after they first met up, Preston texted Ian while he was at work and asked him to send a pic. 

Ian: Why do you need a pic?

Preston: Because my brother is asking to see the DILF I’ve been fucking

Ian: um, don’t you have to have kids to be a DILF?

Preston: haha, yeah, but you know what I mean

Ian: you mean he wants to see the hot, older guy you’ve been fucking?

Preston: yep. I’ve told him about you. How you want to travel the world, and love to cook and shit

Ian: oh yeah, you trying to sell him on me?

Preston: it’s working. Just send one, babe

Ian: fine

A few minutes passed after Ian sent a picture of himself in a suit and tie that had been taken at a friend’s wedding a few months before. He considered it a good picture of himself.The silence he received in return was unignorable. 

Ian: well, what does he think?

Preston: he said “damn! He’s a keeper, maybe you can travel with him and shit”

Ian: haha, maybe, if you’re lucky. Shouldn’t you be working

Preston: We are on a break, shouldn’t you be working? And he wants to know when you’re gonna cook more of that pasta

Ian: I am on my off period. oh, you liked that?

Preston: hell yeah! I love your cooking, babe

Ian smiled to himself, knowing that the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach and not his balls - as he’d found out through exp. The cool of the fall was settling in, so one night last week when Preston was over, he had made him a hearty meal of fresh Italian meatballs, with pasta, and baked him strawberry cupcakes with cream cheese frosting. With as many siblings as Ian had and barely there parents, he knew his way around the kitchen. 

A week after the DILF text exchange, Ian and Preston had plans to go to a casual dinner. Ian was just out of the shower, styling his thick, red hair into the perfect quiff when Preston called.  
“Hey man, I’m leaving in twenty,” Ian said as he answered the call.

“That’s cool, hey, you got any weed you can bring with you?” 

“I do, what’s up?” Ian asked Preston.

“We are out at my house and my bro is desperate. Can you spare a enough for a bowl?”  
“Yeah, I can do that. See you soon.”

“Thanks, see ya.”

Ian got dressed in a pair of lighter wash jeans, a black, tight fitting t-shirt, black Vans, grabbed some weed from his stash and headed over to Mickey and Preston’s apartment.

Parking his car in the visitors space, he texted Preston letting him know that he was there. As Ian got out of the car and walked towards the apartment building, Preston walked to meet him. 

Ian said, “Where’s your brother?” as he continued to walk towards the apartment.

“He’s right there,” Preston pointed towards the patio on the left.

Ian looked left, and his green eyes met a beautiful pair of blue. There stood the cutest guy Ian had ever seen. A huge, toothy grin was on his face as he looked Ian up and down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian digs a little bit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no clue what I am doing, writing in someone else's voice is hard! Forgive any errors or if things don't make sense.

“Uh, hey,” Ian said nervously as he approached the gate to the patio.

“Hey, yourself,” Mickey replied, “I hear ya brought me somethin’?”

“Yeah, it’s not much, but it’s good.” Ian handed over the pot and looked up to meet Mickey’s gaze.

“Is it?” Mickey was now smirking at Ian. 

“Uh, yeah.” In that moment, Ian felt his stomach flip. He wondered what all Mickey knew about him, what Preston had shared. Did he know about their sex life? Had he eaten any of the food Ian had made Preston? Does he think I’m hot? Fuck, what was that thought?

“Let’s get out of here,” Preston said

“So, um, enjoy it,” Ian said to Mickey, “let me know what you think.”

“Yeah, will do,” Mickey replied, looking from Ian’s mouth to his eyes and back to his mouth. 

“Bye, Mickey,” Ian said as his heart beat faster. He turned to walk away and looked back to find Mickey giving him a devilish grin that had Ian’s thoughts going wild. Ian smirked back.

“Bye, bro. See you tomorrow,” Preston called as he headed towards the car. 

After that first meeting, he couldn’t shake thoughts of Mickey, so he decided to learn a little more about him. Doing what everyone in this century does, he stalked Mickey’s social media accounts to see what he was up to. All he really knew was that he was adopted in the 8th grade after his dad had abandoned him and that he had a live in girlfriend, but the way he was looking at Ian suggested he might have been checking him out, or maybe that is just hopeful thinking on Ian’s part. As he looked through Mickey’s Facebook, he found that his girlfriend was very pretty and that they had been together for 5 years. “Hmmm, guess I was wrong,” Ian thought.

 

Preston and Ian continued to hang out a few times a month for the next several months, fall passing to winter and now into spring. They were not serious and the situation was helping Ian fully get over James and start to maybe want to actually date again. The end of the school year was coming up quick and Ian was getting excited for summer vacation. This is when he hung out with his siblings, did some housesitting, and sometimes took a trip. Preston kept asking him where he was taking a trip to, implying he wants to tag along. Ian liked hanging with him, but he wasn’t interested in anything more than good sex and companionship.  
The last week of school had Ian busy grading papers, cleaning his classroom and saying goodbye to his students. By that Friday evening, he realized he had not heard from Preston in well over a week. Not a text, call or social media peep. The first Tuesday of Ian’s summer vacation, Preston called.  
“Ian! What’s up, man?”

“About to head over the the Gallagher house to hang with my sibs.”

“Oh, yeah. School’s out, huh?”

“Fuck yes, finally summer vacation,” Ian replied as he threw on some shorts and pulled a green t-shirt over his perfectly cut abs.

“What have you been up to? Haven’t heard from you in a minute.”

“Yeah, sorry, man. Mickey’s girlfriend is a psycho bitch, I couldn’t stay there anymore. Staying with a friend by the docks.”

“That’s cool. Hey, I gotta run, Lip is expecting me soon. We are taking the Debbie and Franny to the pool. Hit me up later?” Ian asked.

“Will do, I miss your mouth and cock.” 

“I bet you do. Later,” Ian said as he hung up.

Ian was curious, so he did his usual sleuthing and found Preston’s ex-boyfriend on Twitter. According to him, Preston had a new boyfriend. That just pissed Ian off, he didn’t like being lied to. Ian began to aggressively ask Preston to make plans with him, to come over, anything, but Preston grew more distant, calling and texting less and less, just like he did when he was in California the year before. Ian realized that he was behaving the way he usually does when men lose interest in him, he becomes clingy and appears desperate, but he can’t seem to stop.  
After not hearing from Preston for two and a half weeks, Ian decided to get some answers. He had been over at Fiona’s house hanging with Lip and Carl and stopped at the store to pick up the ingredients to make pizza from scratch. As it was baking, he flipped on the TV and logged onto Facebook.

“Let’s see what I can discover from the powers of social media,” thought Ian. 

He visited Preston’s page and found no new posts. He then searched Mickey’s name and brought up his page. He scrolled through his previous posts, noting a few new pictures that his friend had tagged him in.  
“What a smile,” Ian said under his breath. Mickey was grinning widely as he held up a bass that he had caught.  
“I bet he knows where Preston is,” Ian thought in his head. He sighed and let his mind wander to Mickey, his blue eyes, black hair, and his sexy smirk. He had this idea of maybe initiating conversation with Mickey. He just went on instinct and clicked in the message icon and typed a quick text.

 

Ian: Hey Mickey 

Ian doubted himself the second he hit send. 

“What the fuck am I doing?” He thought. 

He didn’t even know this guy. He didn’t even care that much about where Preston was, but deep down he knew why he did it. He wasn’t sure what his motive or drive for that was, he couldn’t process that yet, it was just a way to talk to Mickey. Ian wondered if Mickey would even respond, or how long it would it take. He didn’t have to wonder for long, it had barely been three minutes before his phone chirped, alerting him to a Facebook message. He quickly toggled over to the app.

Mickey: Hey man

Ian: I’m wondering if you know how to get ahold of Preston? Is his phone shut off? Last I heard is that he moved out of your place and is crashing with friends. I don’t wanna go looking for him like his crazy ex, just curious about him.

Mickey: lol yeah that dude’s a trip, no clue where he’s at, haven’t talked to him since he moved

Ian: Wow, really? Yeah, he is a complete mess! He has a new boyfriend, Cooper or something, I guess he is staying with him. Thanks anyway, I’m sure he will surface eventually…

Mickey: yep...so you done with him

Ian paused and read the message again, wondering where this was gonna go. His mind started running all the scenarios over his head. Did he like him? Did Mickey just want to hook up? Maybe Mickey just wanted to know, like in general? 

“Fuck, what is wrong with me?” Ian yelled in his head.

Ian: yeah, we haven't really hung out in awhile. I always felt like he was lying or hiding shit.

Mickey: yeah, he plays games...bet you're lonely

Mickey: :(

Ian: Nah, I’m good, I go out a lot to Boystown. So, how are you? Preston said you changed jobs?

Mickey: yep

Ian: good, hope you like it

Mickey: :) how’s your work? 

Ian: it’s summer break, hanging at pool or at the beach all summer, attempting a tan

Mickey: oh really, must be nice, bet your ass probably burns like a motherfucker

Ian: fuck, yeah I do. I won’t lie, summer break is pretty great. Having all the time off is the only perk of not making any money. Going on a vacation or anything?

Mickey: nah, man, just work

Ian: yeah, me neither, just hanging with my brothers and sisters, house sitting, no trips

Mickey: sounds like fucking fun, man

Ian: yes, sir! Lol

Mickey: :)

Ian decided to leave it alone for the night, they’d been messaging most of the evening and it was late now. He laid in bed, thinking about how much he had enjoyed chatting with Mickey, but he also knew he had a girlfriend, so what was up with the flirty messages? He hopped onto Twitter and Facebook to stalk Mickey’s girlfriend, Brittany. He found lots of posts of their dog, a few selfies of the two together, and a few tweets of her bitching about something that was probably Preston related. Ian made note to ask Preston more about their relationship, that is if he ever heard from him again. He sighed, laid back on his bed, and closed his eyes to see Mickey’s blue ones.

 

The following night Ian was hanging with Lip at the Gallagher house when he got a Facebook message alert. He opened it up and saw it was from Mickey. His heart started racing as he clicked to open it. 

“Hey,” it said. Ian smiled and typed back, “Hey, what’s up?”

Mickey: What are you doing tonight

Ian: Currently hanging with my brother, then heading out. You?

Mickey: Drinkin’ and smokin’ a little herb with my boss

Ian felt a flurry of nervous excitement fill him, what is it about this guy? He felt like a 7th grader with a crush on the popular boy. Deciding to dig for a little information, maybe get a reaction from Mickey to see where his head is at, Ian tried a different approach. 

Ian: Nice! Got any single friends. Lol!

Mickey: Always lol

Ian: Well, hook a guy up! Haha

Mickey: I'll see what I can do, man, but you wanna fuck buddy or a boyfriend...

Ian: definitely wanna be married sooner rather than later, so I should say boyfriend. But, at the same time, I like to have a little fun

Ian: wait, that sounds really bad...

Mickey: lol well you tell me. Nothing wrong with liking to fuck

Ian: let’s go with boyfriend

Mickey: I’ll see what I can do for ya, bro

Ian: fucking is always needed, but I’m way better in a relationship. Thanks, man!

Mickey: Well don’t give up ur hot as fuck and very likeable

Ian smiled widely. His brother asked, “who’s making you smile like that?” 

“Remember when I told you about Preston’s “brother”? His name is Mickey and we’ve been messaging a little. Not sure what it is about him, but there is something there, which is weird because he has a girlfriend.”

“Man, be careful there,” Lip told him, “he’s not even gay, at most he’s bi. Don’t want you getting feelings for a dude that’s confused.”

“You’re right, but I’m telling you, there is something there. I need to figure this shit out.” Ian opened up the message strand and decided to sell himself to Mickey a little bit.

Ian: well thank you, I’m so laid back and generally get along with everyone.

Mickey: wish I had a pool

“What the fuck,” thought Ian. Trying to figure out why he said something so random. Maybe he is looking at my facebook pics, he thought. 

Ian: I don’t have a pool at my new apartment. We have a shitty above ground pool at my siblings house, but I start house sitting next week for some rich Northside people next week, they have a badass pool.

Mickey: well fuck…

Ian: Yeah, I stay at this mansion every summer for a few weeks and watch their dogs while they travel.

Mickey: that’s cool as fuck, I’m jealous

Ian: it’s fun, but kinda scary, lol 

Ian decides to try and lure Mickey over with the attraction of the house, pool, and acting scared to stay alone like a fucking girl.

Ian: they live on a huge lot with lots of trees and shit and I’m convinced there is some fucking killer lurking, lol

Mickey: wtf, why’s a killer lurking

Ian: too many horror movies, I guess. I’m freaked that someone will break in on another side of the house and I won’t know it. The size of the house creeps me out, Mickey!

Mickey: oh man, you need a friend to keep you company

“It’s working”, Ian thought.

Ian: seriously, you’re not fucking kidding. This will be my first summer without a guy around. I do have a knife that I keep under the pillow, just in case…

Mickey: Maybe I could come keep you company

JACKPOT! Now to find out about this girlfriend.

Ian: haha, I don’t think your girlfriend would approve of that  
Mickey: Hmmmmmmm ok  
Mickey: ;)  
Mickey: I’d love to lick that sweet cock

WHAT. THE. FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reworked this chapter and posted the edits on 6/9/18.  
>  Thanks for reading and feedback and comments are much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian text. WARNING: Ian and Preston hook up...there is smut...beware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I really only get to write once or twice a week and I was out of town for 5 days last week. Hope I can pump out chapters once every week or two.

Chapter 3

 

Ian had a million thoughts racing through his mind now. Was Mickey gay? Definitely bi? Did he know that he was fucking Preston? Did he wanna just experiment with him? Did he like him? Ian is definitely interested, he knows he’s had a crush since he first saw those blue eyes and mischievous smirk. But this is a weird situation, would he seem like a player for going from friend to friend? 

Ian: Oh. My. God. I was not expecting that

Ian: you did know I was fucking Preston, right? 

Mickey: yeah...lol why

Mickey: when can I come over

Ian’s heart was racing. He wanted Mickey. He wanted him bad, but he needed to protect his heart a little and not just be impulsive like he usually is.

Ian: I don’t just fuck people. Well, I do, but not like this. Not sure what he told you about me! Not to mention you have a live in GIRLfriend.

Mickey: um, ok...me and my girlfriend are on the splits and I was just trying to have a little fun man, but ok

Mickey: What’s your number, I’ll send you a pic of my empty bed

Mickey: I’m all alone

Ian: I thought you've been together for years?

Mickey: yeah, so

Ian: Preston said you were like getting engaged

Mickey: WTF! No!

Ian: oh, lol he told me that! Does he know you’re bi?

Mickey: yeah, nevermind him, I want you 

Ian: you don’t even know me. He and I talked for months before we hooked up. 

Mickey: So… who cares, I know what I want…

Ian: and you want my dick? Since when? 

Ian didn’t hear from Mickey again that night. He went to bed thinking about Mickey’s directness and confidence. It turned him on. Ian woke up to a message from Mickey and raced to open it up.

Mickey: Sorry for last night. I was fucking wasted man…

Ian: Yeah, you totally caught me off guard

Mickey: yeah, I bet lol

Ian: lol!

Ian: I can flirt with the best of them, but yeah…

Mickey: oh really

Ian: hell yeah, how do you think I reel men in hahahaha

Mickey: oh

For a minute Ian thought he may have gone too far. He knows he is playing with fire. This is a guy who has a girlfriend, he’s not even gay! What is he thinking? But he can’t stop thinking about Mickey and his perfect pink lips and those blue eyes. Great, now he was getting hard and wanted to give him a blow job.

Ian: Mickey, I’m fucking with you. 

No response. Fuck! He seriously can’t be turned off by that comment, he’s the one that threw out sucking my dick. Ugh! 

****************************  
Meanwhile, Preston had resurfaced that evening. Like he had some beacon that went off because Ian was talking to someone else. Ian didn’t answer the call, opting to text him instead.

Ian: you got a boyfriend, Preston?

Preston: how do you know that?  
Ian: intuition. You’re acting the same as you did when we stopped talking when you were living in California

Preston: yeah, we have been camping for the last week. what you been up to?” 

Ian: hanging with the fam, enjoying summer break

Preston: what are you up to this summer, besides fucking me, of course

Ian laughed out loud as he stood at his kitchen sink. The ego on this guy is ridiculous. Yeah, Preston was hot. He was tall, had dark hair and eyes, had a thick, muscular body, and knew how to fuck, but that’s about all he had going for him.

Ian: fucking you? What about your boyfriend?”

Preston: Hey, just because I have him doesn’t mean we gotta stop banging. We have great sex. Plus, you mean something to me, Ian 

Ian’s phone lit up with Preston’s picture, he was calling him. He hit the green button and put the phone to his ear.

“Ian. You know we got history.”

“Oh, we do? Why’s that?” Ian questioned

“Cuz, I’ve known you since I was 13 and you are like, this incredible guy that knows what he wants and has his shit together.”

“Oh my god, let’s leave out the age part. I’m 14 years older than you, it makes me sound like some pedo, man”. Ian still felt weird about the way he and Preston met and doesn’t like to bring up his age.

“No it doesn’t, who gives a fuck about age anymore?”

“Uh, lots of people.” Ian knew a few of his friends really cared about age difference.

“Well, I don’t, you’re mature and so fucking sexy,” Preston says with a deeper voice, dripping with sexiness. “Man, I miss you, when can I see you?”

“You tell me, you’re the one with the boyfriend.”

“This weekend, I need my cock down your throat. I’ve missed your blowjobs.”

“Yeah?” Ian asked.

“Fuck yes, you give the best head, seriously man, never had better.”

“You’re not the first person to tell me that.” Ian said confidently. He quickly thought about Mickey and if Preston had told him how well he sucked cock. Damn, why hasn’t Mickey replied to him? It’s been two days. Ian knows it's not that long, but he really liked chatting with him.

“Oh, I’m not? Probably why your ex still begs to come over, huh?”

“Yep. Hey man, I gotta go, hit me up if you wanna come get fucked.” 

“Will do, Ian. Bye.”

The next morning Ian woke up to find a message notification from Mickey. Holding the phone over his face in the air, Ian quickly swiped to open his phone and read it as fast as possible. His heart was beating faster and he felt nervous. He read a few of their previous messages to remind himself where their conversation left off.

Mickey: lol yeah I’ve been really busy

Ian decided to wait a few hours to reply. He didn’t want to seem like he was waiting with bated breath for Mickey’s messages, even though he totally was. He got up, threw on some shorts and t-shirt, grabbed his running shoes. Stopping in the bathroom to run a brush through his messy, red hair, grabbed the hat hanging on the doorknob, and headed into his living room. He ate a banana, tied his shoes and went for a run to clear his mind. After a long run, he returned home to shower, brush his teeth, dropped himself on his sofa to watch a few hours of television. After a Schitt’s Creek binge, Ian opened up messenger.

Ian: Oh yeah? Not me, lazy days, man. God, I love summer! How’s work?

Ian made sure to always try and ask Mickey a question so he’d get a response. This approach seemed to work.

Mickey: It’s been busy...how’s that housesitting

Ian: I head there next week, can’t wait. Pool’s gonna be cold, hopefully it warms up soon

Mickey: yeah it’s getting hot

Mickey: what you doing tonight?

Ian: not sure yet, you?

Mickey: drinking now

Ian: I’m hanging at home now, out with my brother later

Ian: drinking what?

Ian didn’t hear back from Mickey until he was already out with Lip and well after 1:30 am. He decided to wait and open the message later. He wanted to focus on being out and having a good time and not think about his feelings or Mickey.

#############

Ian woke up the next morning and reached for his phone. He remembered the message from Mickey waiting in Facebook messenger, but he perused his Instagram and Facebook accounts before toggling over to read his message. He was saving the best for last.

Mickey: Butt light lol

Ian was ready to move things along. He is getting bored and wants a fun summer, and a crush is fun

Ian: haha U have fun? We hit up some new hipster bar on the Northside. Tonight's girl’s night out, always a good time full of debauchery.

After waiting for a response all day, Ian felt defeated. He wanted to be able to drunk message Mickey and flirt all night. Not ready to give up yet, he tried another approach.

Ian: Hey, do you know much about cars? My piece of shit is having an issue. His car was actually acting up, so maybe he could figure that shit out too.

No response. Oh well, Preston had texted Ian earlier in the afternoon and wanted to come over late night. Ian acquiesced under the condition he could come over only if Ian didn’t pick up another hottie at the club he was going to. He showered and walked over to his closet, picked out a pair of medium wash jeans, fitted light blue oxford shirt, and brown chelsea boots. His hair once again in the perfect quiff. He grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys and headed to meet his friends at a bar in Boystown. 

After several drinks, Ian finally told his friends about his new infatuation with Mickey. They asked what happened with Preston and his best friend Lance just rolled his eyes, used to Ian’s crushes and obsessions. Lance was also gay, but he didn’t have many relationships or sexual encounters, by choice.

“Nothing, he’s still around,” Ian replied. 

“Where’d you meet Mickey?” Scarlett asked. Scarlett and Ian were coworkers at his old school, so he was hesitant to tell her.

“He is a friend of Preston’s. I know that sounds bad, but how else do you meet people anymore. Not like Grindr is gonna give me my husband.”

“Hey, no judgement. We just want you happy, baby.” They had a good time at the club. Ian danced his heart out and enjoyed being with his friends. He and Preston texted a little throughout the night, making plans and setting the stage for what was to come late night. Ian needed to get off, he needed a distraction from his thoughts of Mickey.

Preston arrived to Ian’s place around 2:30 am. Ian was toasted and ready to fuck. He opened the door, and Preston just looked him up and down, nodding his head a few times in approval. 

“Fuck, you’re so fucking hot. I missed you.” Preston said when Ian opened the door.

Ian just wrapped his hand around the back of his neck, smashing their lips together in a passionate kiss that was all tongue. He walked them backwards to the couch. Ian pushed Preston down and got on his knees. “Oh, fuck yes, Ian. Suck my dick.”

Ian unzipped his jeans and pulled out his dick, he licked a long stripe up the underside of it and then looked up and stared into Preston’s eyes as he wrapped his lips around the head and started bobbing his head up and down. Preston was moaning as he wrapped his fingers into the red hair.

“Fuck, Ian, you suck dick like a champ. Feels so fucking good.”

“Mmmm,” he hummed while working his hand and his mouth on Preston’s dick. He licked the tip and sucked a little before pushing his head back down and taking Preston’s entire length. Preston pushed his hips up and began slowly fucking Ian’s mouth.

“Yes, baby, take my cock, fuck, your mouth feels so good.” Preston fucked his mouth faster as Ian’s dick was now throbbing. He pulled his head up and gave Preston’s dick a slow and final lick and suck then stood up in front of him.

“You ready for my cock? Ian asked. Preston stood up, looked at him with dark, lustful eyes, and walked towards Ian’s bedroom. Ian followed while stroking himself. He grabbed some lube and a gold packet from his nightstand.

“Fuck, you have the most beautiful cock, Ian. I want you to fuck me hard with that thing. I’ve missed it inside me.” Preston said as he got on all fours on top of the bed.

“Yeah, you miss getting that tight ass fucked the way you like?”

“Yes, fuck, get on me!”

Ian lubed up a few fingers and swirled them around Preston’s hole as he watched over his shoulder. He pushed one in and started moving it in and out, twisting and turning, making Preston moan in pleasure. After a minute, he added another finger, loving the way his ass just pulled it in and feeling the warmth around his fingers. He continued fucking his fingers into the tight ass.

“Fuck, Ian, that feels good, hurry up, I want your cock in me.”

Ian added one more finger and stretched his hole in preparation for the beating it was about to take. Ian pulled his fingers out slowly, put on the condom, bent over to line his throbbing dick with Preston’s hole. Preston moaned loudly and Ian pulled his cheeks apart as far as he could. He grinned at Preston and started pushing his dick inside slowly, wanting to feel every bit of the tightness on his dick. When he bottomed out, he stayed still for a few moments, took a deep breath, leaned over to kiss Preston’s neck and whispered in his ear, “you ready to get fucked, baby?”

“Yes, give it to me like I know you can,” Preston replied with a deep voice.

Ian pulled out to the tip and then started fucking Preston hard and fast, showing no mercy. “Oh, my god, yes, fuck yes!” Preston cried. 

Ian spanked his ass and grabbed his hips, pulling Preston closer to him, loving the feel of his tight ass. Ian hadn’t had it good in a while and with all the thoughts of Mickey lately, he needed this. Fuck, now he’s thinking about Mickey. This made Ian slow down a little, wanting to envision what it would be like in a different ass, Mickey’s ass. Preston moaned when Ian started hitting his prostate, Ian wondered what Mickey would sound like. He closed his eyes, leaned his head back, and picked up the pace again. Preston continued moaning loudly, urging Ian to give it to him harder. Ian complied, he grabbed Preston’s neck and angled his hips to hit his prostate with every thrust. 

“Yes, baby, yes. Just like that, I’m gonna fucking come, baby. Don’t stop.” Ian reached his hand around to grab Preston’s leaking cock and stroked it hard as he moved even faster, chasing his own release and soon Preston was coming hard with Ian right behind him. 

“Holy fuck, what got in to you?” Preston asked as he flipped onto his back to catch his breath. 

Ian pulled the condom off, threw it in the trash and layed down next time him, breathing hard. He need to collect his thoughts since he had just come to visions of Mickey, not Preston.   
“Just been awhile, man. Needed that.” Ian finally replied.

Preston laughed and said he hadn’t been fucked like that good in awhile.

“Oh, yeah, your new man don’t fuck you right. Too bad for you.” Ian said. 

He closed his eyes and saw blue ones, if only when he opened his eyes, he would see those in real life. He turned towards Preston and said, “I gotta get some sleep. You staying over?” 

“No, I need to get home.”

“Yeah, don’t wanna get busted, huh?”

“It’s not that, I just have shit to do tomorrow.” Preston said.

“Yeah, me too. So, you heard from Mickey?” Ian needed some answers before Preston fucked off for another few weeks

“No, not since I moved out.” Preston replied as he got up and got dressed.

“So, what’s the story with him and the girl anyway?”

“They’ve been together since 8th grade, no clue how he puts up with her. She’s a fucking bitch.”

“You and him ever hook up?” Ian asked this as nonchalantly as possible.

“What the fuck, no! He’s my brother. Plus, he likes pussy.” Preston was looking at him like he was an alien.

“He’s not actually your brother, Preston. And I don’t know what he likes. I thought maybe y’all had experimented or some shit.”

“Why you asking about him?” Preston asked with his head turned to the side.

“Just wondered.”

Preston continued to look at him and studied his expression. “Yeah, ok. I gotta go.” 

He kissed Ian quickly, collected his phone, and headed out the door. The door locked on its own behind him and Ian stroked his own chest and belly a little as he thought about Mickey’s earlier message about wanting to suck his dick. He pictured those lips wrapped around his cock and those blue eyes looking up at him. Ian’s dick began to get hard again so he grabbed hold of it and rubbed his thumb over the tip. He took a deep breath and let his mind wander to the image of a full on blow job from Mickey. He gave himself a handjob, coming hard, and then passing out with Mickey on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment with any feedback, constructive criticism, or whatever you feel like. Totally open to feed back!


End file.
